Service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing innovative user interfaces to customers. The use of touch screen devices is growing around the world. The development of such touch screen devices generates various technical challenges for manufacturers and service providers. For example, user interfaces that are useful in desktop computing situations can be inadequate for touch screen devices.